You are everything
by Gih Haruno
Summary: SONGFIC. Eles se amavam, mas poderiam ficar juntos sem ter de esconder de ninguém? KakaSaku.


Naruto não me pertence. Que pena =(

SONGFIC feita a partir da música Everything do Lifehouse. Quem tiver interesse na música tá aí o link do vídeo no youtube: .com/watch?v=XU0E-bEtR1s

Sinopse: Eles se amavam, mas precisavam esconder de todos. Será que algum dia eles poderiam passear pelas ruas de mãos dadas sem se preocupar? KakaSaku.

**Find me here**

**Me encontre aqui,**

**And speak to me**

**E fale pra mim**

**I want to feel you**

**Eu quero te sentir**

**I need to hear you**

**Eu preciso te ouvir**

Sakura ia pelas ruas de Konoha lembrando-se do pedido do homem que havia sido seu sensei e agora era o homem que ela amava. Dali a alguns instantes ele estaria saindo para realizar uma missão e voltaria dentro de poucos dias, mas esse curto espaço de tempo já parecia ser uma eternidade para os dois. A lua já estava alta no céu e a brisa fresca da madrugada acariciava a face da garota que parecia ainda mais alva sob a branca luz do luar. Ela ia lembrando do que o homem lhe pedira horas antes quando se encontraram na torre da Hokage, ele lhe avisara que precisaria partir naquela noite e pediu-lhe que fosse lhe ver no portão da vila quando ele fosse partir. Com esses pensamentos na cabeça ela avistou surgir o local combinado e debaixo dele um jounin com o rosto coberto por uma máscara e os cabelos prateados cintilando na parca luz vinda da lua.

Ao avistar a jovem, Kakashi deu um meio sorriso sob a máscara e quando ela estava próxima o bastante para que seus braços a alcançassem ele puxou-a em um abraço e sussurrou ao seu ouvido "Fico feliz que tenha vindo". A rósea apenas sorriu e depositou-lhe um beijo na face enquanto permanecia abraçada com o rapaz. Ele era o seu homem, o homem que ela amava, qualquer separação tornava-se difícil. Mas ela sabia que precisava deixá-lo ir e também sabia que ele voltaria para ela. Então, após um longo abraço, eles se soltaram e a menina disse quase sem voz "Eu te amo Kakashi". Na escuridão da noite, tendo apenas o céu estrelado como testemunha, o jounin abaixou o pano que lhe ocultava a face, face essa que era revelada apenas para a menina, e depositou carinhosamente um beijo nos doces e suaves lábios da Haruno. "Eu também te amo minha flor" e com essas palavras ele se virou e foi em direção à sua obrigação, cumpriria a missão da forma mais eficiente e rápida possível. Só ele sabia o quanto doía ter que deixar a sua menina para trás.

Após ver seu amado partir Sakura começou a caminhar com o coração apertado e os olhos mareados, por que será que dessa vez doía tanto vê-lo partir? Não era a primeira vez que o via ir em uma missão sem ela, tampouco a primeira vez que o via ir depois que havia se dado conta que seu coração era dele. Então por que? Por que agora doía como nunca antes? A garota continuou andando a passos lentos, não tinha pressa de chegar em casa, afinal ela sabia que não dormiria. Lentamente ela começou a se lembrar de tudo: a primeira vez que um deles havia dado um passo em falso no momento de esconder seus sentimento; em como eles, aos poucos, descobriram que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos; a noite de tempestade em que eles ficaram juntos; os momentos passados em companhia um do outro e como eles perceberam o quão completo era o seu amor, pois não era um sentimento apenas carnal, mas algo muito maior que os fazia sentir unidos no mais íntimo de suas almas. Mas após sua mente vagar por todos esses pensamentos ela, por fim, chegou ao mais triste deles. Esse amor que os unia, um amor tão lindo e profundo como o deles, se desenrrolava escondido, quase como se fosse proibido, e de certa forma o era. Quer dizer, quem aceitaria um relacionamento entre duas pessoas com 12 anos de diferença? Todos iriam recriminá-los.

Com essas idéias em mente ela entrou em casa sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo. Esse pensamento a atormentava, ela amava a pessoa que a conhecia desde pequena com todas as forças de sua alma e era correspondida na mesma intensidade, porém isso tudo tinha de acontecer somente na sombra, ninguém poderia saber, e tal fato parecia acabar com o que tinha jeito de ser uma linda história de amor digna de contos de fadas. Nesse momento Sakura balançou a cabeça como se quizesse espantar seus pensamentos, onde ela estava com a cabeça? Contos de fadas? Esse tipo de história existia apenas em livros infantis! E entrou no chuveiro para tomar um banho gelado que colocasse sua cabeça de volta no lugar, afinal o dia já raiava e logo ela teria que trabalhar.

**You are the light**

**Você é a luz**

**That's leading me to the place**

**Que está me guiando para o lugar**

**Where I'll find peace... Again**

**Onde encontrarei paz... novamente**

Já haviam passado 3 dias desde que Kakashi partira e ele agora corria apressado de volta para Konoha, a saudades apertava e ele anseava por revê-la. Embora soubesse que durante o dia e sob as vistas de todos ele deveriam passar apenas como amigos, e isso o torturava lentamente, no momento apenas vê-la já o acalmaria e com um pouco mais de paciência poderiam encontrar-se em sua casa para conversarem durante a madrugada e ficarem juntos até que a saudade parecesse apenas uma lembrança distante.

**You are the strength**

**Você é a força**

**That keeps me walking**

**Que me faz andar**

**You are the hope**

**Você é a esperança**

**That keeps me trusting**

**Que me faz confiar**

Durante o trajeto que o levaria de volta para a vila da folha o jounin ia lembrando-se da missão. Não era nada muito complicado, apenas uma missão de investigação que visava descobrir a veracidade de uma suposta estratégia para o início de uma guerra. Ao chegar em seu destino o Hatake havia tomado o cuidado de garantir que estaria pensando na sua tarefa, afinal muitas vidas dependiam de que seu serviço fosse bem sucedido, inclusive a vida da jovem que ele amava, portanto ele sabia que seus pensamentos não poderiam se misturar e nesse momento tratou de esquecer a menina de cabelos rosados para dar total atenção ao seu dever. O rapaz empenhava-se agora como nunca antes para que tudo fosse realizado da maneira mais perfeita possível. Desde de que descobrira o quanto a Haruno significava para ele isso se tornara motivo mais que suficiente para ele aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e realizar suas missões de forma ainda mais esmerada, assim ele estaria sempre pronto para protegê-la. Não que ela fosse indefesa nem nada assim, afinal era uma das melhores kunoichis da vila e ainda com um dos melhores controles de chakra devido aos seus jutsus médicos, mas ainda assim ele precisava sentir que podia protegê-la. Queria poder proteger ela e todos a quem ela amava, não queria vê-la derrubar mais nenhuma lágrima por ele não ter conseguido proteger quem era precioso para ela. Já bastava a morte de Sasuke, e o quanto ele havia se dilacerado ao ver a jovem sofrendo de maneira tão profunda pela perda do amigo e garoto de quem gostava desde a infância. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que a garota jamais choraria novamente por incapacidade dele de proteger as pessoas. E desde de essa época ele procurava melhorar a cada dia que passava.

**You are the life**

**Você é a vida**

**To my soul**

**Para a minha alma**

**You are my purpose**

**Você é meu propósito**

**You're everything**

**Você é tudo**

Pensando no quão grande era o seu amor por aquela menina, Kakashi começou a indagar-se de que valeria sua vida, de que valeriam suas ações se ele tivesse que seguir escondendo que o seu coração tinha dono? Ou melhor, dona e seu nome era Sakura Haruno. Começou a ter idéias sobre um casamento, uma casa com crianças correndo e treinando como arremessar shurikens e subitamente deu-se conta do que estava imaginando, assustando-se ao concluir que tais pensamentos haviam surgido de forma espontânea de sua própria mente. Mas refletindo sobre o tema ele percebeu que no fundo era isso o que ele sempre buscara, um lar. Ele tinha uma casa, mas ter uma casa não significava necessariamente ter um lar, e um lar era tudo o que ele não tinha. Gradativamente foi tendo consciência de que o maior desejo que ia em seu âmago era ter um lar e queria construir esse lar junto com uma pessoa, e somente ela, a kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Dessa maneira o homem de cabelos prateados ia pensando numa forma de pedir Sakura em casamento e dizer-lhe tudo sobre o que ele havia refletido. Ele sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de conversar com a jovem e deitar-se abraçado com ela enquanto fariam planos para o futuro, sonhariam juntos com o tamanho da casa, como ela seria, quantos filhos teriam, que cor seriam seus cabelos, seus olhos, personalidades, nomes. Eram tantas as idéias, tantas coisas a serem imaginadas, essa com certeza seria uma noite marcante. O Hatake ficara tão distraído em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu quando o portão de Konoha entrou em seu campo de visão.

Ao entrar na vila andou devagar, tentando não levantar suspeitas do quanto estava ansioso, por mais que ele já tivesse decidido que não mais queria esconder seus sentimentos ainda era necessário saber a posição da moça a respeito. Chegou a torre da Hokage e subiu as escadas calmamente, e ao entrar na sala para entregar o relatório da missão para a Godaime vislumbrou uma loira que gritava dando ordens sem parar e uma rósea que ia de uma lado pro outro com uma expressão extenuada na face, mas que sumiu dando lugar a um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto ao ver o seu Kakashi.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**

**And not be moved by you?**

**E não me comover com você?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

A noite já havia chego e os cabelos róseos e pratas embrenhavam-se pela cama, eles estavam abraçados e o jounin começava a contar para a garota sobre os pensamentos que tivera naquela tarde. Aos poucos os grandes olhos verdes foram ficando cada vez mais brilhantes devido à umidade que se juntava neles e em pouco tempo ela estava derrubando grossas lágrimas numa mistura de felicidade e preocupação. O rapaz fitou-a tenso e um pouco confuso, não queria que sua menina chorasse e pensara que aquilo iria deixá-la feliz. Ao notar a confusão expressa na face do rapaz a kunoichi deu um sorriso torto e começou a explicar a razão de seu choro. Não era como se ela não tivesse gostado das ideias que ele tivera, ela até queria sonhar junto com ele, mas uma coisa a preocupava: o julgamento externo. A jovem tinha medo que a vida de Kakashi ficasse comprometida se todos o olhassem com maus olhos por ele estar com ela, e comprometê-la era exatamente o medo que ele também carregava consigo. Ao ouvir dos rosados lábios da sua garota que ela temia por ele o homem apressou-se em argumentar que para ele pouco importava os outros, que falassem o que quizessem, ele estaria bem desde que estivesse com ela. Os olhos da Haruno brilharam como nunca antes, fascinada com a ideia de estar com o homem dos seus sonhos para toda a eternidade, com a ideia de se tornar a Sra. Hatake.

**You calm the storms**

**Você acalma as tempestades**

**And you give me rest**

**E você me dá repouso**

**You hold me in your hands**

**Você me segura em suas mãos**

**You won't let me fall**

**Você não vai me deixar cair**

Ficaram ali abraçados por mais um longo tempo, conversando e planejando como seria o futuro até que o rapaz adormeceu, pois estava cansado da missão. Sakura continuou ali, imóvel, com seu corpo ainda sustentado pelo abraço e a sua cabeça recostada no peito de seu amado, a posição em que sua cabeça se encontrava permitia-lhe ouvir as batidas lentas e compassadas do coração do jounin quase como se aquelas batidas denunciassem o doce e calmo sonho que envolvia o ninja naquele momento. A Haruno sentia que não precisava de mais nada, se ela simplesmente pudesse continuar ali daquela forma para sempre já seria o suficiente para que fosse considerada a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Era como se enquanto estivesse envolvida pelos musculosos e delineados braços daquele homem nada no mundo pudesse alcançá-la, nada no mundo pudesse ferí-la. Ela se sentia protegida não apenas por saber que ele era forte e um excelente ninja, mas principalmente porque sabia que ele a amava e sabia que ele protegeria com todas as forças a parte mais frágil que havia nela: o seu coração. Como ela poderia querer mais? Por hora tudo que ela precisava estava ali, então fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

**You steal my heart**

**Você roubou meu coração**

**And you take my breath away**

**E me deixou sem fôlego**

**Would you take me in**

**Você vai me receber?**

**Take me deeper, now**

**Vai me atrair mais ainda?**

Ambos dormiam profundamente, um sono calmo, quando a luz do sol invadiu o quarto faze o Hatake acordar. Mirou os cabelos róseos, que exalavam um adorável aroma de cereja, espalhados pelo seu peitoral e durante um tempo deixou-se sonhar admirando a beleza notável da jovem. A sua pele tão branca, seus olhos esmeralda reluzentes, longos cabelos rosados com uma textura semelhante a da seda, seu sorriso cintilante que iluminava o dia e o seu corpo perfeitamente delineado com curvas precisamente onde deveriam estar. Sim, ela era linda, não havia dúvidas. Mas o que mais o encantara na garota havia sido sua bondade, desde que a conhecera ela estava sempre tentando ajudar a todos, era bem verdade que tinha um gênio muito forte, mas ainda assim a grandeza de seu coração era sobressalente. As qualidades da kunoichi o haviam encantado muito mais do que o seu corpo. E agora lá estava ela em seus braços, mas quanto duraria? Ela realmente iria aceitar o seu pedido? Ela havia dito que sim, mas e se resolvesse recuar? Não! Ele não pensaria nisso! Confiava nela e sabia que ela não mudaria de ideia, se ela havia dito sim era sim!

**And how can I stand here with you**

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**

**And not be moved by you?**

**E não me comover com você?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

Ele seguia perdido em seus pensamentos sobre como a rósea poderia ser tão perfeita e acariciava-lhe a face de forma delicada quando viu duas orbes verdes brilhantes surgirem debaixo das pálpebras que havia acabado de se abrir. "Bom dia minha flor" ele sussurrou, obtendo como resposta um "Bom dia futuro pai dos meus filhos" acompanhado de um sorriso. Aquela frase fez com que seu coração falhasse por um instante, definitivamente eles concordavam, estavam cansados de esconder o seu amor e iriam torná-lo público. Vestiram-se, tomaram café e saíram andando tranquilamente pelas ruas com as mãos entrelaçadas pouco importando os olhares que estavam atraindo para si, afinal eles estavam juntos e o mundo deles estava em paz e isso era tudo o que importava.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**

**And not be moved by you?**

**E não me comover com você?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

**Cause you're all I want**

**Pois você é tudo que eu quero**

**You're all I need**

**Você é tudo que eu preciso**

**You're everything, everything**

**Você é tudo, tudo**

**You're all I want**

**Você é tudo que eu quero**

**You're all I need**

**Você é tudo que eu preciso**

**You're everything, everything**

**Você é tudo, tudo**

Alguns meses haviam se passado e o casal já não causava mais tanta estranheza por estarem juntos. Kakashi se encontrava em um salão com chão de madeira e portas de correr feitas de bambu e papel de arroz, ele vestia um kimono preto e os tradicionais chinelos de madeira. Junto a ele estavam alguns amigos dele e de Sakura como o animado Naruto, o preguiçoso Shikamaru, a tímida Hinata, a geniosa Tsunade, o pervertido Jiraya e muitos outros que faziam parte da história dos dois. Todos estavam reunidos por uma ocasião especial: o casamento do Hatake e da Haruno. Todos seus amigos e companheiros estavam lá, mas faltava uma pessoa, a protagonista daquilo tudo, e pensando nisso o jounin viu a porta correr para o lado revelando uma exuberante Sakura.

A garota usava um kimono de seda rosa bebê com flores de cerejeira delicadamente bordadas ao longo da vestimenta, o cabelo lindamente trabalhado e enfeitado com adornos que representavam boa sorte e nos pés os mesmos chinelos de madeira usados por seu noivo. Os olhos de Kakashi cintilaram com uma lágrima que quase escorreu por sua face ao ver a menina surgir, ao ver o seu sonho materializado bem na sua frente. Eles haviam optado por uma cerimônia simples, não queriam muito alarde e nem luxo, mas não abriram mão de detalhes tradicionais como as vestes e a cerimônia do sake, na qual os noivos deveriam beber um gole de sake ao mesmo tempo e pousar os copos na mesa simultâneamente para que nenhum deles morresse antes que o outro. A cerimônia transcorreu tranquila e era visível o quanto ambos os noivos estavam exultantes. A diferença de idade entre eles não incomodava mais ninguém, principalmente quando os outros podiam vislumbrar o quanto aqueles dois ficavam perfeitamente felizes ao estarem em companhia um do outro

**You're all I want**

**Você é tudo que eu quero**

**You're all I need**

**Você é tudo que eu preciso**

**You're everything, everything**

**Você é tudo, tudo**

**You're all I want**

**Você é tudo que eu quero**

**You're all I need**

**Você é tudo que eu preciso**

**You're everything, everything**

**Você é tudo, tudo**

Chegaram na propriedade da família Hatake, onde havia uma casa bastante espaçosa e um jardim muito bem cuidado aonde havia uma fonte. Desde que os seus pais morreram, e o jounin de cabelos prateados se tornou o único sobrevivente da família Hatake, ele deixara aquela casa para trás e passara a morar sozinho num pequeno apartamento. Mas agora que ele teria uma família novamente decidira reabrir a casa, limpá-la, cuidar do jardim e assim quando o casamento terminou eles se dirigiram para o local que a partir daquele momento eles chamariam de lar. O homem abriu a porta e conduziu a rósea delicadamente pela casa até o local que seria o quarto de ambos, deitou-a suavemente na cama e carinhosamente começou a retirar a vestimenta da kunoichi enquanto sussurrava como a amava e como tudo o que ele queria era fazê-la feliz. As frases ditas pelo ninja faziam Sakura sorrir, não apenas com seus lábios, sorrir com seus olhos e com sua alma. Um amor tão grande e intenso sendo selado unindo seus corpos e suas almas, eles definitivamente eram um.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**

**And not be moved by you?**

**E não me comover com você?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

Kakashi olhou a menina que dormia em seus braços com uma expressão angelical, e ela só poderia ser isso mesmo, um anjo.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**

**And not be moved by you?**

**E não me comover com você?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

Ela o havia tirado da solidão, lhe trouxera de volta a paz, deu-lhe uma família.

**And how can I stand here with you**

**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você**

**And not be moved by you?**

**E não me comover com você?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**

**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**

Ela era tudo para ele, era o seu mundo. O ninja prateado olhou para a jovem de cabelos rosados em seus braços e sorriu, afinal...ele tinha o mundo nas mãos!

===========**FIM**==========

Oieeees! Espero que gostem dessa fic. Eu amei escrever ela e quase chorei escrevendo Y.Y Eu ando escutando muito essa música ultimamente, acho ela muito linda, e como faz um tempo que eu queria escrever uma songfic eu tive a idéia de usar essa música para tal propósito. Já que a música foi minha inspiração para escrever a fic eu achei que nada mais justo que colocar o título da fic de acordo com o nome da canção. E como eu me senti muito a vontade para criá-la eu me soltei e as palavras foram fluindo, então espero que ela não tenha ficado tão longa que tenha ficado exaustiva. Eu realmente coloquei meu coração para escrevê-la e espero de verdade que ela agrade. Bom, então é isso e até um próximo projeto quem sabe ;D. Beijos


End file.
